


At the Last

by CherriesOnTheCake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU after 509, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Minor Becho, Pregnancy, Romance, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesOnTheCake/pseuds/CherriesOnTheCake
Summary: At the end it all boils down to one thing.“I want to be part of your family too. This is the only way I can be,” Clarke licks her dry lips. “It’s the only way I can earn my place.”(Or Clarke fights Octavia in the arena for Bellamy).





	At the Last

>  

 

 

At the end it all boils down to one thing.

 

“I want to be part of your family too. This is the only way I can be,” Clarke licks her dry lips. “It’s the only way I can earn my place.”

 

“You don’t have to earn your place. You are my family. Don’t this. _Please_. You have nothing to prove to me. _I love you_. I have always loved you. Clarke.”

 

He doesn’t mean it in the way she wants, the way her heart is crying out for, but that’s okay. Clarke will take Bellamy’s love any way she can get it. 

 

“I love you too,” He goes crazy, thrashing against his chains. Clarke tries to kiss his cheek but he turns at the last second and presses his mouth brutally against hers. “This is happening, Bellamy,” Tears roll down both of their cheeks as she steps just outside of his reach. “May we meet again.”

 

“ _No_!”

 

-/-

 

The fight has the biggest turn out yet, or so Clarke had been told by Nyla. Wanheda versus Blodreina. People are even placing bets on how long it would take for Clarke to be decapitated.

 

Bellamy has been dragged out of his cell, Clarke can see him from the corner of her eye. He’s blindfolded and on his knees, the muzzle of Miller’s gun pressed to the back of his head. Clarke can’t see their friends anywhere but knows they must be close. Octavia has captured them all, Madi too.

 

Clarke owes it to herself to at least try to free them.

 

“Pathetic,” Octavia scoffs as she circles Clarke like a bird of prey. “You can’t even hold a sword properly.”

 

Clarke is holding her sword perfectly and Octavia knows it. This is all shit talk to distract her, throw her off her game, and Clarke’s determined not to give her the satisfaction. “You know Echo’s pregnant don’t you?” 

 

She grins even as the bottom falls out of Clarke’s stomach. “That’s why he helped Madi ascend. _That’s why he betrayed you.”_ Laughter. “There you were, practically begging him to be a father to your kid, when he was plotting for his own.” Her eyes sparkle when Clarke freezes. “He doesn’t love you, Clarke,” She says with faux gentleness. “He never did. Bellamy’s too good to love someone as broken as you.”

 

Clarke gulps and can’t help but look at him. Despite the blindfold and gag he looks furious. 

 

“I love him anyway,” She says quietly because it’s the truth and when Octavia finally grows tired of waiting and attacks Clarke is ready for her.

 

-/-

 

“ _Five ration bars that Blodreina’ll be swinging Wanheda’s head by that gorgeous hair of hers within he ten minutes.“_

_“I bet ten that she’ll do it within five minutes.”_

_“You are both ridiculous. Just look at all of the blubber on Wanheda. I bet twenty that she doesn’t even last a minute.”_

 

Bellamy screws his eyes shut behind his blindfold even as tears burn his cheeks. She’s doing this for him, a sob escapes his throat, to earn his love. If he wasn’t so devastated he’d laugh at the irony of the _love of his life_ thinking she needed to earn a damn thing from him.

 

“Octavia will make it quick,” Miller says eventually in a soft, low voice, “and if she doesn’t I will. Nobody wants Clarke to suffer except you.”

 

Bellamy throws his head back against Miller’s gun in fury and gets a boot to the kidney for his trouble. The pain grounds him, makes him feel closer to Clarke, if she has to suffer so should he.

 

-/-

 

By the time Bellamy is finally untied, the blindfold removed from his eyes, the gag cut away from his lips, the fight is over. Clarke won.

 

The baying Wonkru crowd have all but melted away, Miller is no longer behind him, and Echo is now in front of him with her hands gently probing the cuts on his face.

 

“Hello beautiful,” She smiles, repeating the words he used to say to her every morning on the Ark. After they found out about the baby he would carefully line up his hand under her ribs and say it to her belly too. 

 

It makes him feel sick that while he was playing happy families on the Ark, Clarke was down here suffering. One day he’ll forgive himself for abandoning her but that day is not today. He staggers up to his feet.

 

“Where is she?” When Echo doesn’t answer he kicks the closest wall. “Where the fuck is Clarke?”

 

“I don’t know,”

 

Bellamy storms out of the arena without a backward glance. He’s sure he’ll pay for this later but he makes his peace with that. Later means he can find Clarke now.

 

He eventually finds her sitting half-naked on the riverbank, her clothes folded neatly in a stack next to her, bright purple and green bruises marring the pale skin of her back. He doesn’t make a move to approach further but he doesn’t hide his presence either, figuring she’ll talk to him when she’s ready.

 

“I meant what I said,” She glances at him with wet eyes and tears spring up in his eyes even as she wipes hers. “I’ll always love you. You should have told me about the baby.”

 

“I didn’t,” He approaches her slowly, warily. “I didn’t want to lose you.” His hand finds the hot skin of her shoulder. When she reaches back to kiss it he lets her. “It seems like that’s all I ever do. I keep losing you over and over again and I’m sick of it.” 

 

Clarke’s sob makes Bellamy’s chest feel like it’s caving in. He sits down gingerly next to her, sliding his hand carefully across her back and shoulders to tug her into his arms. The minute she’s there, her small body warm against his, he breathes a sigh of relief. He presses kisses into her hair and murmurs, “How can I make this better, Clarke?” 

 

She doesn’t answer him for a long time, so long that Bellamy almost forgets he even asked the question, but then as the sun sets she turns to him with what can only be described as hope shining in her eyes.

 

“Don’t leave me,” She says simply and Bellamy nods into her hair.

 

“I won’t,” 

 

-/-


End file.
